


Things Work Out in the End

by TheAlphaBette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaBette/pseuds/TheAlphaBette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"McGonagall is insane if she thinks I'm going to room with him!" HPDM. Dialogue fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Work Out in the End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely dialogue, but I hope you like it anyway! If you see any errors, let me know. :)

“McGonagall is _insane_ if she thinks I’m going to room with _him_!”

 

“Draco—”

 

“Shut up, Pansy. I’m not rooming with _him!_ I refuse.”

 

“It could be worse, darling.”

 

“Worse? WORSE?! HOW COULD IT BE ANY BLOODY WORSE?!”

 

“Merlin’s pants, Malfoy, shut _up_. Some of us are _trying_ to sleep, so get your scrawny arse in that bed over there or I will stupefy you so hard your kids will feel it.”

 

“…”

 

“Wow, Potter, I’m impressed. Not many people can shut Draco up like that.”

 

“Get out, Pansy.”

 

“What, no goodnight kiss, darling?”

 

**_SLAM!_ **

 

“Leave your girlfriend at the stairs next time.”

 

“My girlfriend? You think Pansy and I are _dating_? Seriously, Potter.”

 

“You aren’t?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“What’d you bring her for, then?”

 

“I didn’t realise my personal life was your business, Potter.”

 

“Just curious, Malfoy.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“If you absolutely _must_ know, the only reason Pansy and I aren’t dating is because I am not particularly inclined to her gender.”

 

“You’re gay?”

 

“You aren’t?”

 

“…”

 

“You _are_ , aren’t you?!”

 

“I didn’t realise my personal life was your business, Malfoy.”

 

“I told you!”

 

“…”

 

“Please? Pretty please? Just tell me, you git!”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep, dammit.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“No!”

 

“Tell me!”

 

“Christ, Malfoy, _yes!_ I’m gay, a ponce, a fairy, whatever! Now go back to sleep before I hex your brains out.”

 

“You could just, you know, shag my brains out instead.”

 

“…”

 

“Just a suggestion.”

 

“…”

 

“A rather tempting suggestion, in my esteemed opinion, Potter. I’m being very gracious here and all, offering myself like I am, and you—mmph!”

 

 

“Malfoy?”

 

“W-what, Potter?”

 

“Shut up so I can kiss you properly.”

 

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can excuse your rudeness and—mmph!”

 

“Does that shagging offer still stand?”

 

“ _Oh god yes!”_


End file.
